Switching Sides
by Happy Sock
Summary: The world of Wysteria- home to pigs, cheaters, sore losers, and non-believers. Four students rise above all, conquering what the Headmistress thought was impossible. Now, she's thought long and hard, and having aid from other people to give them the most strangest quest of all, that no doubt will get them killed. After all, spying on the other side does cost lives, doesn't it?


**Hope you enjoy this story. I used to play it, then it was the school year and I had no time and completely forgot about it, but now I'm so into it I HAD to make an awesome Fanfiction. Be on the look out for anything funky- I need less praise, more criteria! **

**Thanks for clicking! :D**

* * *

Belladonna Crisp looked at her crystal ball and watched her new student foursome. Yes, they were daring. Yes, they were her first human-looking students. Yes, they did win every single match they were given. And they were not the most powerful wizards, and yet they won- but one was very orderly, so of course for every battle they did have a strategy. Sadly, no, they were not the champions she had wished for. But what was Pigswick Academy for? For being the best, and _only _the best.

So she was delighted when they finally rested for a minute, regained her emotions, her happy mood changing into her serious mood (smiling and joyful moods could ruin her reputation). She picked up her red crystal wand, focused on the four students faces, and wrote in the air:

_Report to my office immediately. Disregard any distractions and ignore current duties. Any battles to be fought at the moment- _she paused for a moment, frowning, but then continuing- _shall be finished as soon as you get the message, or, be fleed from. Only use the second option in a desperate situation._

She finished with a flourish, her words hanging in the air, glowing bright yellow, not budging an inch when she shook her pale hand through the message. Belladonna looked downwards towards her desk, and her eyes landed on a bowl containing glowing blue powder. She pinched some onto her lips, repeated what she wrote, then took a dash of the dust and threw it on the suspended words, blowing the grinded solid from her lips and onto the message, the pounce landing on the message and flashing a bright green, then blue, and then a sizzle of smoke came, with a burnt parchment floating towards the desk, from the spot the words were written.

On the charred parchment, ink was splattered, but she faintly made out the words:

_Message sent_.

Belladonna Crisp nodded at the parchment, the paper burning into flames.

The young students wouldn't know what hit them.

**_oOoOoOoOoO_**

"We're doing _what?"_ Kyle BearFist gaped at his headmistress, the Ember student in total awe. No way was he doing what she said, even though she was his head teacher- the one he shouldn't be messing with. His blonde hair was ash black at the end, as if his hair caught on fire.

"I don't think I will!" Brady ThunderHand crossed his arms, sparks of electricity crackling from his fingertips. He raised his red eyebrows at Headmistress Crisp, who gave both the boys a stern glance.

Emily RosePetal, the youngest of every wizard in all of Wysteria, blinked, her large green eyes clearly confused, shaking her dirt-drown hair. "I don't understand, Melissa," she whispered loudly to the older girl. The Earth looked at every single wizard in the room, worry etched across the eight year old's face.

"It's-" Melissa SummerTheif, the smart Spirit student tried to explain, but the strict headmistress beat her to it.

"Dear Emily, it's very simple indeed. I'm transferring you to Ravenwood, our rival school. They don't know that I have you four as students, amazingly. It's full of wizards, who look exactly like you, not animals! You're already enrolled, thank goodness for one of the teachers for doing it. Once you are there, I want you to see tactics of every person there- including most wizards, and the headmaster, Merle Ambrose. You are supposed to defeat that world and then move on to others. Beware of Merle and his silly stories about trees, and the enchanted tree, too. Nothing but funny words! They have different teachers, and different names for your school. Life, Death, Storm and Fire. Emily is Life, Melissa is Death, Brady is Storm and Kyle is Fire. Does this make sense?"

"So he's Storm-" Emily pointed to Brady, then to Kyle. "-and he's Fire, and she's-" Emily poked Melissa in the side. "-Death?"

"Correct."

"You're handing us over to the rival school?"

"Ravenwood, dear Earth one. Yes."

"We're enrolled in Ravenwood?"

Headmistress Crisp sighed with exasperation. "Yes, you're going to a terrible school! I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Now go!"

And she moved her hand, left to right, and all children disappeared on the spot, leaving a faint, airy melody, the stench of death, and humidity, mixed in with a very heated room than it was before.

* * *

"Ow," Emily moaned. "I hate when she does that. Teleporting us without a warning." Her soft, tinkling voice floated in the air, no other Wizard responding. It was nighttime, and no other Wizards were out execpt for those four, gathered around the single tree in the place named 'The Commons'.

"I wonder how this will work out," Kyle looked at Brady and Melissa in extreme concern, his face emitted by the moonlight.

"Just hope for the best." Melissa whispered, her hand waving slowly about, controlling the shadows. Brady put a hand on her shoulder- her controlling the shadows, as every 'Death' or Spirit student could do. It was Melissa's way of nervousness channeling out.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Brady burst, his voice extremely loud. The others shushed him, and he muttered something of trying to be quieter next time.

"It seems to be," Emily pulled out her spellbook and flipped through the pages. "We're in 'Wizard City', in the Commons. Seriously, they call this place 'The Commons'."

"I hope we're safe," Melissa put her arm around Emily and Brady, and pulling Kyle in. "We're going to love this place, and hope it all works out."

Everyone nodded, looking at the Moon.

* * *

"You got rid of them, m'lady?" A low growl came behind her, booming.

She never turned to the voice, and responded, "Yes. Ridding of the foul creatures makes my pleasure."

"Then w-who's going to d-do work f-for you? Surely n-not us, or t-the students y-you have." Another voice trembled, the stutter sqeaky.

"I know," Belladonna snarled, "Didn't you fools hear me? I won't do the work, the students will, and you also!"

"We'll see about that," The first voice snarled and six figures tackled Belladonna to the ground, one shriek fading out until it was quiet.

"All done, and cared for. Boss said that if she didn't co-operate, well, we'd do much worse."

All figures snickered and disappeared with a burst of light.

* * *

**_HOW WAS THAT, DEAR WIZARDERS?_**

**Review! :D**


End file.
